The Girl With A Broken Smile
by faith.love.life.epic
Summary: Full Summary inside-Miley had it all, but that very quickly falls apart when things happen, and people change. Rated M for minor rape description NILEY NILEY NILEY
1. Trailer

Don't you hate the people who have perfect lives

**Don't you hate the people who have perfect lives?**

"_I love you Nicky"_

"_I love you too, Miles. You're my life."_

**Don't you despise those who have what you've tried for years to obtain?**

"_Please welcome to the stage Miss Miiiiiileeeeyyy Cyyyuruuuuuusss!" A voice bellowed through the dimly lit stadium, as fireworks erupted, and a petite girl appeared from beneath the stage, words pouring out of her mouth as a melody hummed from the band behind her._

**But what if things aren't what they appear?**

"_Miiiiii-leeeeeyyyy" a drunken voice stuttered through the phone._

_Picking up a magazine, her eyes widened as she read the front page headline…"Miss Miley Ray no longer a ray of sunshine?"_

**What if things happen and people change?**

"_Miss Cyrus, something has happened…you need to come home."_

**What if you have to pick up and leave all that you've known?**

_Dear Daddy, Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Em._

_I love you guys so much, I hope you know that. There's something I had to take care of, but I can't say what…" _

**What about the defining moments, that are left unsaid?**

"_How could you? You were going to let him RAPE me!"_

**What if you devoted your time to picking up the pieces to someone else's shattered life?**

_Pulling the blankets over the passed out body, Miley shuffled into the bathroom and began to clean up the mess that was made. After doing so, she pulled the curtains shut and scurried down the stairs, preparing herself to start the routine all over again._

**What about when you make your return to your previous life? Will anyone understand?**

"_I cant even look at you Miley, just…just go."_

"_But daddy!"_

**When you pick up and leave, you cant always expect things to be okay when you come back.**

"_Hello Miley. Nice of you to show your face." Nick spat, as they all walked by her._

**What if you are asked to place yourself back into the source of all your pain?**

"_I'm sorry ma'am. But we need you to come back again. This will be the last time I swear…" a voice pleaded through the phone, as Miley shot the others an apologetic look._

**Would you do it?**

_Miley ran out of the restaurant, unknowing of the 5 bodies following behind her._

**But what if there's another side to that story? One they never knew?**

"_Thank you for coming, Miss Cyrus…"_

"_Don't ever ask me to come back for her again. I let go of my life to save her, and all she can say is that she hates me."_

**What if things you've read about, suddenly became a reality?**

"_HOW CAN YOU LIVE LIKE THIS? HOW ARE YOU NOT ASHAMED OF WHAT YOU'VE BECOME?!" Miley spat, as the drunk stood up and stumbled over to Miley. Walking right up to her, she began hitting and kicking Miley, with every bit of force she had in her. Sadly, Miley didn't have the energy, nor the will, to fight back. She stood there, as she was punched and kicked and her body was covered in more bruises._

"_Oh my god." The words slipped from Kevin's mouth, as his eyes widened._

**Who will be for you then?**

**Who will help you pick up the pieces?**

**Who will show you that your life means more than this?**

**Who will heal the wounds?**

**Find out in:**

**The Girl With A Broken Smile**

**-xox-**

**a/n: okay guys, give me at least 15 reviews on this trailer and I'll upload the first chapter. This story is 6 chapters long, and is completed, so updates are up to how often you review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warm rays of sunlight seeped through the cobalt curtains, illuminating the two people cuddled together on the sofa. A curly haired boy, his arms wrapped around a petite frame sitting beside him, had a huge smile adorning his face, as he rested his chin atop her curly head of brown hair. Her royal blue eyes were shining with happiness, a smirk neatly plastered on her face, as she gazed at the T.V., though you could tell her mind was elsewhere.

The boy shifted, allowing the girl to stretch out her arms and legs, though the second she was done, his hand reached for hers. The young couple's hands were intertwined; fingers laced together.

"I'm going to grab a water bottle. You want?" the girl asked, standing up, her curls bouncing as she did so.

The boy shook his head no, his own curls flopping around, as he watched his one and only leave the room.

The girl padded into her kitchen, tugging on her shirt to smooth out the wrinkles. The creases fell out easily, and her blue t-shirt now lay flat, showing off a bit of her toned abs. Her sweatpants grazed the ground as she walked, the grey cotton material swaying with every step she took.

Reaching the refrigerator, she grasped the cool, steel handle and pulled the door open; her face greeted by a cool blast of air, as her eyes scanned the shelving. Her gaze rested upon the clear, plastic bottles filled with a cooling liquid, as she extracted it from the refrigerator and closed the door.

Striding back into the living room, she saw her other half, sitting just how she had left him, except looking more of like a lost puppy. Though the instant the boy saw her, he brightened, as he extended his arms out to her. Dropping down onto the sofa and into his loving arms, she nestled into his side, taking a long sip of water, as they mindlessly watched the latest MTV reality show.

"Mi, I love you." He whispered in her ear, sending chills up and down her spine.

Turning her head, just barley, to look him in the eye, she whispered, "I love you too, Nick."

Leaning down a little, as she leaned up, their lips met in a passionate, loving kiss. In that moment, in that kiss, they both felt the essence of love; the meaning of life. They understood what they had, and how lucky they were to have it so young.

**1 Week Later**

"Miiiiley! Give it BACK!" the middle Jonas whined, his black hair falling in his face, as he scrunched up his nose and flailed his arms around.

"Beg. Grovel. Get on your knees…" the petite girl joked, flashing him a toothy grin, as Nick sat, watching, laughing, on the sofa.

The boy got down on his knees, clasped his hands together and gave Miley the best puppy dog pout he could summon.

"Miley, the most awesomest person ever, please, give me back my comb." He pleaded, his bright red pants wrinkling from the ground, his shirt half tucked in, half not.

"Fine." She replied, nonchalantly tossing him the green comb, and padding over to the sofa. Nick scooted over, making room, as she sat down next to him, setting her phone on her lap.

All was quiet, as Joe sat in a chair across the room, arms crossed and silently huffing, occasionally sending a glare to Miley, to which she just rolled her eyes and let out a soft giggle. Nick had his arm wrapped securely around Miley's waist, her head resting on his shoulder, and he would occasionally drop a kiss on her forehead, just to let her know he was thinking of her.

The silence was broken as "Barbie Girl" started blaring from Miley's phone, Joe perking up upon hearing this.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone, knowing good and well who it was.

"Miles. I'm so sorry the caterer was being difficult about the food I got for Joe's Surprise party, and I had to argue with him…but it's all good now. Just, tell him I'm running late for our 'dinner' or something…I'll see you in a few." The blonde haired, blue-eyed girl sputtered, weaving in and out of traffic.

"Okay Em. I'll let him know. See you soon." Miley spoke, as she hung up her phone, and turned to a very anxious looking Joe.

"She's just running late. She'll be here in a few, and then we can head out for your birthday dinner."

"Okay, I guess I can wait." He replied, a sloppy grin adorning his face.

Moments later, a chime could be heard throughout the house, as Joe jumped up and bounced to the door, stopping momentarily to check himself out in the mirror.

As he pulled the door open, a gorgeous 5"5 blonde girl was revealed. She was wearing a deep blue dress that showed off her long legs, and strappy silver heels. Her blonde locks were curled perfectly, reaching just past her shoulders, and a amethyst pendant hung around her neck. Her eyes were lined in black, with grey eyeshadow to give off a smoky affect, her lashes were long and full, her cheeks were rosy from blush, and her lips were coated in a shimmering gloss.

After taking in the stunning appearance of his girl, Joe stepped forward and brought her into an earth-shattering kiss.

After much pleading, Nick and Miley managed to get Joe and Emily out to the car, as they drove in silence to the 'restaurant'.

Moments later they pulled up outside of a Hilton Hotel, as Joe stared in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked, as Emily tugged on his hand, leading him towards the sliding glass doors.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Was all she said, as the four entered the spacious, luxurious hotel, and were whisked away to the ballroom.

Urging Joe to go in first, he pushed open the double doors, as about 200 people jumped out and screamed "SURPRISE".

Banners hung all around the room, commemorating Joe's birthday, and congratulating him on turning 21.

The look adorning Joe's face was priceless. His jaw was slightly dropped, his eyes wide, and gleaming, and his lips upturned. You could tell he was excited.

"MILEY. EMILY. NICK. THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!" he shouted, wrapping each of them in one of his oh-so-famous bear hugs.

He immediately dashed off, dragging Emily behind him, to greet all his guests, as Nick and Miley walked further into the room, hands laced together.

"Might I say, you look stunning." Nick said, staring at the gorgeous girl in front of him. She had on a deep purple spaghetti strap dress and black heels; her hair was left down and curly and her make up was not too much, but just enough.

"Well, you are the most handsome man in the room…" she replied, her eyes glittering as she stared into his brown orbs. He was wearing a simple black, dress pants and a royal blue collared shirt, with a funky patterned tie. Black dress shoes covered his feet, and his curly hair needed no work to look wonderful.

"MILEY!" the petite girl whipped around upon hearing her name called. Moments later her co-star jogged up to her, pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Mile! Its so great to see you!" he exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

"Oh and Hey Nick!" he said, directing his attention at the male standing behind Miley.

"Hey man. How's it hangin'?" Nick replied, as the two did their handshake.

"Not bad man, not bad. So Miles, there's someone I want you to meet…" he said, tugging on the hand of a female standing behind him.

"Mitchell has a girlfriend?!" Miley exclaimed, feigning shock, and earning a playful glare from Mitchell.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend be-otch!" he exclaimed, letting out a small chuckle.

"Wendy, this is Miley…my Hannah Montana co-star. Miles, this is Wendy!" he stated, as the two girls shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you. And this is my boyfriend, Nick." Miley said, as Wendy and Nick shook hands.

"Its great to meet both of you!" she said, enthusiastically, as Mitchell started to speak again.

"So, when do we go back to filming?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm thinking we don't start again for 9 or 10 months. The writers strike really hit us hard, and what with season 4 just ending…Season 5 shouldn't pick up until late November." Miley replied.

"Can you believe we've been doing this for so long? No, better yet, can you believe we're 18?!" he exclaimed.

"And still popular!" Miley added in, as everyone laughed softly.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, I would really like to go dance with my girlfriend. But lets chat more later?" Mitchell asked, grabbing Wendy's hand, as they all said their goodbyes.

"She seemed sweet." Miley commented, once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, not as sweet as you, though…" Nick said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh you…" she replied, softly hitting his chest, then leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

**4 hours later (around 11:45 pm)**

The guests were leaving, the crowd was thinning out, and Miley, Nick, Joe, Emily, Kevin and Kevin's girlfriend, Ashley Tisdale, were sitting around a table talking.

The white table cloth danced around Miley's feet, as she scooted her chair closer to Nick's. He rested his arm around her shoulder, bringing his water glass to his lips, while still listening intently to whatever story Ashley was rambling about this time.

"So then Zac was like I sooo like Vanessa! And Vanessa was like, Im in love with Zac but he doesn't like me! So, I played cupid…and BEHOLD…Zanessa. That's right, it was all me." She exclaimed, giggling, as everyone smiled at her liveliness.

Miley was having a good time, just enjoying being in the presence of her friends. But in one instant, that all changed.

The comfortable silence that the table had fallen into, was quickly broken as an unfamiliar ring tone bellowed from Miley's phone; a ring tone she didn't hear often; a ring tone that brought back horrible memories; a ring tone that led to a call that would forever change her life.

With shaky hands, she lifted the phone to her ear, all eyes on her, as she spoke softly.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Cyrus? Miss…Milly Cyrus?" a voice asked, as worry flooded through Miley's body.

"It's Miley. And yeah, this is she. What's wrong?"

"Something has happened with your mother. We got a call from the neighbors, they said she came home intoxicated about 4 am, screaming and hollering. Then tried to throw herself off of the roof…"

"Oh my god."

"Yes. So, you understand the severity of what's going on, I see. We have agreed not to send her to a mental institution if…"

"If what?"

"If someone were to come live with her for a bit, you know, help her get back on her feet…"

"Let me guess…I'm that someone?"

"You're the one she mentioned."

"I have no other choice, it seems." She said, trying to sound as calm as possible, without giving away information to those sitting around her. She was too embarrassed, too ashamed, and didn't need pity.

"This is really appreciated…"

"Yeah, we'll see how it turns out. Listen, can I talk to you about this a little later…" she asked, everyone still staring.

"Sure ma'am. Can you fly down tomorrow by any chance? Its crucial that she not be left alone for so much as a second…We have people to stay with her tonight, but that's the extent of that…"

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Bye." She said, finally hanging up the phone and turning to a confused crowd of people.

Deciding it best to keep this to herself, she made up something on the spot.

"Uh, Noah needs my help tonight so I've gotta duck out. Sorry guys!" she exclaimed, standing up and smoothing out her dress, before hugging everyone good-bye and giving Nick a quick kiss. Dashing out the door, she hailed a cab, and sped off back to her dad's house.

Packing a bunch of stuff, as quickly as possible, and scribbling a long note, she raced down the stairs, dropping the note on the counter, before heading out the door.

**2 Hours later**

Miley had arrived at the airport, purchased her plane ticket, and had boarded the plane, now only awaiting its departure. She rested her head against the seat, tears dripping from her once-happy eyes.

She felt a soft rumbling, as the plane sped off and lifted up into the sky. In the blink of an eye, in a quick moment, her whole life was turned upside down, never to be the same again.

**4 Hours Later (4am in Nashville)**

As the plane touched ground in Nashville, Miley sat up, drying her eyes, and collecting her bags. Unbuckling the beige seatbelt, she stood up, smoothing out her dress and stepping off the plane. Walking through the airport and outside to a cab, she dreaded what she had gotten herself into.

Telling the cab where to go, it zoomed in and out of traffic, before reaching her home. Before Miley could even get out of the car, an unknown number started calling her. Answering the phone, she let out a soft sigh.

"Hello?"

"Miiiiii-leeeeeeyyyy. I heeee-arrr you ARE living with MEEEE n-owwwwww." It was her mom, completely drunk.

"Where are you?" Miley asked, frustrated and upset.

"Do-ooowntooo-ooown. WHOOOOOOOOOO. I love vodka."

"You're drunk."

"heeheeheehee no no silly."

"What bar?"

"I duuuuunno."

"Don't move…"

"but miiiii-leeeeey"

"You heard me." She snapped, getting back in the car and telling him where to go.

Steering up and down the streets, the car's headlights finally rested on a blonde haired beauty, doubled over, throwing up endlessly.

Jumping out of the car, Miley watched as her mom stumbled over to her, an empty vodka bottle in her hands.

Leading her mom back to the car, the two got in the cab and headed home. It was going to be a long few months for Miley.

**Next Morning**

**L.A.**

"Mr. C?? Where you at, foo?" Joe asked, pushing open the front door.

"Joseph! Morning…" Billy said, looking nervous.

"What it do?" Joe asked, extending his hand for Billy to shake. Moments later, Nick and Kevin entered the house, deep in conversation about the floor level you would have to be on to kill someone by dropping a penny on them.

"im telling you man, you gotta be higher than 56." Nick stated, as Kevin shook his head.

Kevin, about to argue, caught sight of the nervous look covering Billy's face, and immediately made it his mission to know why.

"Yo, Mr. C. What's wrong?" Kevin asked, as Nick and Joe's heads snapped in the direction of Billy, who let out a sigh.

Lifting his hand from the counter, pulling a crinkled sheet of paper with it, he extended the flimsy white sheet out, Kevin taking ahold of it and reading it aloud.

_Dear Daddy, Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Em._

_I love you guys so much, I hope you know that. There's something I had to take care of, but I can't say what. I don't know when I'll be home, but it wont be for a while. I really am sorry to do this to you guys, but know that I'm safe and I'm okay._

_Joe-_

_I'll miss you buddy. Take good care of Em._

_Em-_

_Don't hate me. Please. I cant handle that. I love you so much._

_Nick-_

_God Nick, I hate this. I didn't want to leave, but I just…I had no other choice. I understand that this probably means our relationship is over, so don't feel bad about going out and dating other people. I understand. I wont see you for a long time, its only fair. I love you, forever and ever._

_Kev-_

_Bud, take care of everyone for me. Im so sorry to do this to you, I really am._

_Daddy-_

_I love you. I wish I could tell you why I left, but I cant. I just…I cant. I love you and I'll hopefully see you soon._

_I hope you guys don't hate me, but It'd be understandable if you did. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused/will cause. Please, try to forget about me, move on with your lives._

_I'll miss you._

_Xoxo Miles._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

a/n: well that was the end of chapter 1! Hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys, and I hope this cleared a lot of things up! Um, since I got such positive feedback on the trailer, I'll add the next chapter when I get 20 reviews! I know that's a lot, but you guys can do it! I love y'all!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 Months Later:**

The petite girl scrubbed the bathroom for the fifth time that week, cleaning up the grimy stains left as constant reminders of her mothers new-found obsession: alcohol.

Pushing herself up from the ground, she rose to her feet, wiping off her hands, and striding out of the bathroom and into her mom's bedroom.

"How are you feeling today?" Miley asked, voice lacking enthusiasm.

"I've been better. My head hurts. Drinking always seems fun in the moment…" Tish replied, wincing as Miley opened the blinds.

"Close those." She instructed, as Miley rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Shuffling down the stairs and into the kitchen, Miley searched for a glass and filled it with water, before searching the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Rummaging through the numerous pill bottles, Miley found advil, and emptied 2 turquoise tablets into her hand, racing back up to her mom's room.

"Here." She said, handing the things over to her mom.

"Thanks." Tish replied, swallowing the medicine, rolling over in bed and falling back asleep.

Frustrated with how her life had turned out, Miley let out a grunt, before turning on her heel and walking back to the guest room.

Picking up her phone from its current position on the desk, Miley saw that she had 384 missed calls in the past two months.

150 were from Nick; 84 were from Emily, 100 from her dad, 30 from Joe and 20 from Kevin.

Setting her phone back on the desk, she collapsed onto her bed, the sheets wrinkling beneath her body, as she curled into a ball and sobbed, before falling into a deep sleep.

**In L.A.**

Nick had been a wreck without Miley. Not only was he devastated, he was angry. They all were; her Dad, Joe, Kevin, Emily, Mitchell…everyone. They couldn't figure out why she would just pick up and leave, without so much as an explanation, all they got was a note. She would never answer their phone calls, emails, letters, anything. She simply cut them off, and they couldn't figure out why.

The curly haired Jonas was lounging on the sofa, shoveling a bowl of Lucky Charms into his mouth, when the middle Jonas entered the house.

"HOME. ANYONE CARE?" Joe shouted, his voice ringing through the halls.

"LIVING ROOM." Nick screamed back, spooning yet another full bite into his mouth.

"Hey lil bro. Still no word from Miles?" Joe asked, giving Nick a sorrowful look.

"Not a single word. But it's okay, I'm moving on. I'm hurt that she did this to all of us, I want to know what is going through her head. How can she possibly think this is okay? Like, I'm sorry, but it pisses me off that she just up and leaves. If there was a problem with me and her, which believe you me, I had no idea if there was; but regardless, if there was a problem in general, she shouldn't have run off. We could've helped her." Nick gushed, anger filling his body.

"I hear ya little man. I totally agree. I don't know what has gotten into her, but shes not the girl we knew…" Joe replied, looking sad.

"Whatever, it's cool. I'll survive. I'm a single man now!" Nick said, pushing the frosted cereal around the bowl.

Never in his life had he been so angry; never in his life had he been so hurt; never in his life had he felt so betrayed; never in his life had he felt so alone.

**Tennessee**

Stirring awake from her sleep, Miley rose from her lying down position, her curls falling down her back. She stood up, padding back to her moms room, and pushed open the big, white door to find the room empty.

Worry instantly flooded her body, as she began to pace. Her mom could be anywhere, doing God knows what. If she had a drop of alcohol in her, she could very well be trying to harm herself again.

As fear clouded over Miley, she raced down the stairs and grabbed her keys off the counter, not even bothering to put on shoes. Racing out the door, she jumped into her mom's car and sped off, pacing up and down the streets of Nashville in search of Tish.

Hours later of searching, Miley found Tish curled up outside of a bar, empty alcohol bottles surrounding her. Miley parked the car and walked over to Tish, helping her up and into the car. As the car pulled up to the house, Miley lifted Tish's now-limp body out of the car, and helped her walk into the house and up the stairs. After they reached the bedroom, Miley led her into the bathroom and held back her hair, as she threw up for countless hours. Sadly, this had become routine for Miley.

How did she go from spending countless hours with her best friends and boyfriend, to babysitting her alcoholic mother who could barely remember her half the time?

One thing was for sure: Miley was miserable.

-&-

A/N: Soooo I only got 17 reviews last time, but I figured that the 17 of you who were kind enough to review deserved the update! So heres chapter 2!

Please review guys, it makes my day to see people leave thoughts on my stories!

(: love you guys!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:**

**4 months later **

Tish's drinking had only gotten worse, paralleling Miley's happiness. Every morning Miley would bring Tish advil and water, scrub her bathroom, and make her breakfast. And every evening, Miley would scavenge the streets in search of her drunk mother, bring her home, hold her hair as she vomited, and helped her into her bed. Occasionally Tish would spend the night out, at men's homes, and in those instances, Miley didn't bother going out to look for her mom. She learned her lesson the last time she tried:

_Flashback:_

_(2 weeks ago)_

_Tish had been gone for a really long time, so Miley decided she should go look for her-as usual. Getting in the car and searching the streets, she quickly came to realize that Tish was no where to be found. Parking the car, she stepped along the graffiti filled sidewalk, and up to her mom's favorite bar. Pushing the heavy door open, she walked up to the bartender, coughing to get his attention._

"_Why look who we have here! You're Miss Miley Cyrus!" he exclaimed, polishing a beer mug._

"_Mhmm. That's me. Okay so listen pal, my mom comes in here frequently-"_

"_Oh you must be Tish's daughter. That woman keeps me in business, if you know what I mean!" he said, winking, and showing off his 4 remaining teeth in his mouth. Shuddering at this sight, Miley smiled politely before continuing on._

"_So, do you know where she is?"_

"_She left here about 20 or 30 minutes ago, all over some guy. He's a regular, goes by the name Jimmy. Nice guy, he is."_

"_Got an address?"_

"_Sure do."_

"_Well? Can I have it?"_

"_It'll cost ya."_

"_Dare I ask."_

"_Dare you?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_An autograph. That's all I want." _

"_Fine. Here." Miley said, signing an autograph for him, as he wrote down the address._

_Moments later, she was in the car and on the way to this fellow's home. Pulling up outside a fairly decent sized home, Miley walked to the front door, knocking first softly, then more forcefully. When no one answered, she jiggled the handle, and the door opened, so she walked in._

_Softly calling out her mom's name, she got no response, so wandered up the stairs. Opening random doors, she came across a sight she never wanted to see._

_There was her mom, lying naked under some guy, moaning. Shuddering at the sight, Miley tried to tiptoe out without being noticed, but no such luck._

"_Where ya goin? The party's just beginning." The "Jimmy-guy" said._

"_Uh, just wanted to check on my mom. I see she's in good…hands. Bye." Miley spoke quickly, trying to leave. However, the man clearly thought otherwise, as he rose from the bed and stumbled over to Miley, gripping her wrist tightly._

"_Join us. Good things come in three's" he said, winking._

"_Uh, I'll pass." She spoke, fear clouding her eyes._

"_Aw come on! I don't bite…unless you want me to…" the guy slurred, dragging Miley towards the bed._

"_NO. Please don't! I don't want to do this!" Miley pleaded, as she was forced down on the bed, next to her mom._

"_Shut up!" her mom snapped, glaring at her, as the man began undressing Miley._

"_GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Miley shouted, as the guy tore her shirt off, running his hands hungrily around her almost-bare chest._

"_Shut up you little brat." He spat, peeling her jeans off. Licking his lips, his hands hoisted her up, as his straddled her and his hands searched for the clasp of her bra. Still sitting on her, he began to remove her bra, kissing all around her bare chest, as Miley cried, and begged for him to stop._

"_GET OFF OF ME! STOP!" she cried, tears seeping faster from her eyes._

"_You know you like this." He slurred, grinning, as he removed her underwear and climbed on top of her._

_At this point, Miley found the strength to fight back. Punching the guy in the face, he fell backwards, as Miley raced around the room, collecting her clothing. Finding a blanket and wrapping it around her, she raced down the stairs and out of the house._

_End of flashback_

A tear fell from her eye, as Miley thought about that instance. Flicking the tear off of her face, Miley went to her car to carry on with on her usual routine, searching for mom.

After not finding her, Miley returned to the house and sat on the sofa all night, worrying about her mom.

At around 10 the next morning, Miley sat on the sofa, still awake, eyes bloodshot and face pale; Tish stumbled in the door, still reeking of alcohol.

Yet another sleepless night had passed for Miley, as she carried out the morning routine with her mom.

Walking her mom up to her room, Miley noticed the 2 dozen empty alcohol bottles surrounding her mom's bed.

"Mom. You have a problem. I can't help you, I've tried. All I've managed to do is aid you more in drinking. But I'm through. I gave up everything to come here, and you aren't getting better. I've called a few rehab places, and I finally came across one willing to take you. I'm paying for it, don't worry about that. But you're going. That's final."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM AND AM NOT GOING TO DO. I'M THE ADULT HERE."

"Then start acting like it."

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. I'M NOT GOING TO REHAB. YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND IF YOU THINK I AM." Tish screeched, as Miley heard the doorbell chime.

"I'll be right back." Miley said calmly, racing down the stairs and pulling open the door. Two men, decked out in white suits, stood before her, nametags neatly resting in the left corner of their suits.

"Good afternoon. This is Muller. I'm Lerton. We're here from Meadow Springs Rehab Facility." The larger of the two men, spoke.

"Oh, right. Come in, she's upstairs…and resilient, I might add." Miley said, stepping aside as the men entered the house.

"That's okay. We can handle her." The other man spoke, as Miley led them up the stairs and into her mom's room.

"You better have my advil you ungrateful, good-for-nothing little brat!" Tish spat, as she looked up and saw the two men.

"Hi Ma'am, we are going to have to ask that you come with us…" Muller said, reading out to grasp Tish's hand as she slapped him away.

"OH hell no. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE, MILEY? YOU CALL YOURSELF MY DAUGHTER? YOU ARE A HORRENDOUS PERSON, AND I HATE YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ON THIS EARTH! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE TRAMP. I HELPED RAISE YOU AND ALL YOU CAN DO TO REPAY ME IS SEND ME TO A FUCKING INSTITUTION? DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU." Tish screamed, as the men took her down the stairs and into their white van.

Tears fell from Miley's eyes as she wandered into her room, and began packing her bags.

Hours later, she was on a plane back to L.A., her crying still having not subsided.

Trying desperately to convince herself that she had done the right thing, she kept telling herself that it was going to help her mom in the long run.

As she was starting to feel better about the situation, the flight attendant spoke, over the announcement system, to the plane.

"Passengers. We are about to land, please fasten your seatbelts, return all trays and seats to their upright position, turn off all electronics, and make sure all baggage is secured in the overhead bins. Thank you for flying with us, we hope you enjoyed it."

Gathering her bags in her hands and setting them on her lap, worry flooded into Miley. What if the others hated her? What if they wanted nothing to do with her? Could she handle that, after what happened over the past 6 months?

No one else could handle that, so could she?

-xox-

**A/N: soo…that was a little raunchy, eh? Just you wait, the best is yet to come :) So…sorry for making you wait so long, and I really hope you don't hate this update….**

**Review please!! I love you guys and thanks for reading!**

**20 reviews for the next update, please : )**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Miley stepped out into the warm L.A. sunlight, flicking her sunglasses down to shade her eyes. Clutching her bags in her hands, she hailed a cab, and waited as it pulled to a stop. A man jumped out and loaded her suitcases into the car, before opening her door so she could get in. Sliding onto the cool leather seating, tears dripped from her eyes, scared of what was to come.

The cab whisked away from the airport, weaving in and out of traffic, as Miley gave the man directions to her dads home.

As the car pulled to a stop, Miley pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it in the man's hand, mumbling "keep the change", as she collected her bags and shakily walked to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed her finger on the small, round circular button, as a chime emitted from it.

Moments later, the door slung open, revealing her dad, having slightly aged, a beard now adorning his face. His eyes widened, when he saw her, but quickly turned cold.

"Daddy…" she squeaked, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Can I help you?" he asked, coolly.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, barely audible.

"Sorry, Miley? You're sorry? You pack up and leave, don't tell us why, then cut us all off from contact with you. What was so important that you had to ditch us? I am so disappointed in you, I am so angry at you! I cant even talk to you, please, just…just go." He said, softly closing the door.

Salty tears rushed down her face, as she walked down the street, the images before her blurring, before she came across a hotel. Pushing open the glass door, she walked in and paid for a hotel room on extended stay.

Riding the elevator up to her room, she felt weak and exhausted-mentally and physically. She had given up everything for her mom, when her mom never even cared about her.

As Miley strode up to her door, she slid her room key in and waited for the light to turn green, before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

It was a good sized room, and would definitely work for the time being. She knew she'd have to go apartment hunting soon, though she didn't want to.

She set all of her bags down and began to unpack her clothing, but as she was doing so, she kept feeling as though the walls were closing in on her. Coming close to a break-down, she decided some fresh air could do her some good.

Slinging her Marc Jacobs bag over her shoulder, she rushed out the door, to the elevator, and out into the L.A. city life.

Her head was spinning, making her dizzy, as tears dripped from her eyes, and her feet moved quickly against the warm pavement. Listening to the cars whiz by, as she practically ran to the local Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf, she could think of nothing but her misery. If her dad couldn't even see her, the others surely wouldn't. I mean, unconditional love failed, so why should she expect any better from friends? They would never forgive her for this, and she didn't blame them. But she kept this from them for a reason. She didn't want them to think any less of her, nor to pity her, but mostly, she wanted to protect them from horrifying truth that is her mother. In their eyes, she had the perfect life; the perfect family; the perfect friends; the perfect career; the perfect boyfriend (well now ex-boyfriend). As far as they knew, her mom died a few years back, and she didn't plan on telling them otherwise. Even her dad thought her mom had died, since he hadn't spoken to her since the venomous divorce. She was too ashamed of her mom, and what she had become, to tell anyone about her. She had received many sporadic phone calls from her mom, over the years, but they never went any deeper than Tish informing Miley of her latest drinking, or drug, habits.

Reaching the coffee shop, she pulled open the door, the bells jingling, as she strode up to the counter and flicked away her tears. Ordering her iced Chai Latte, and sitting down at a table, she failed to take notice of The Jonas Brothers, Emily and Ashley sitting across the café from her.

As the guy dropped her drink onto the table, he knocked it over, spilling it all over her, as she used napkins to soak up some of the brown liquid.

"I am so sorry! Please, let me get a new one for you!" he exclaimed, clearly feeling horrible.

"Thank you!, and it's okay, im not mad!" she replied, trying to sound as nice as possible.

The guy nodded, rushing back behind the counter to make her new drink, as she looked up and saw 5 faces glaring at her. As her eyes met theirs, she ducked her head down, tears seeping from her eyes once more. As she was looking down, the 5 people stormed over to her, angrier than ever.

"Well, look whose back." Emily spat.

"Hi guys…" Miley spoke, lifting her head a little.

"What are you doing here?" Joe snapped, glaring.

"Look, I'm really sorry I just disappeared. But you don't understand-"

"DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT, MILEY? BECAUSE TO US, ITS PRETTY FUCKING CLEAR." Nick shouted, hurt apparent in his voice.

"No, it's not what you think!" she tried again.

"Not what we think? Whatever, you just ran away, and cut us out of your life. So fine, whatever, we're over it. We're done with you." Kevin said, coolly, as he grabbed Ashley's hand, tugging on it, as they all walked out the door.

Before walking out, Ashley turned her head slightly, and shot Miley an apologetic look, and a discreet 'call me' symbol. Nodding her head, Miley felt at least a little bit happy. That is, until she realized that just as she had suspected, they all hated her; well all except for Ashley. Fleeing from the café, she ran to the beach, her feet clunking on the hard wood as she raced down the length of the dock. Dropping down on the hot wood, her feet dangled over the edge of the dock; much like her life dangling over cliff. She felt like she was attached to strings, merely a puppet that someone else was controlling. She felt like someone was holding her above a trench filled with jagged rocks, gently swinging her, tempting her both ways-and all she wished was that they'd either let go, or put her down safely.

As Miley sobbed, she failed to take notice of the bright flashes emitting all around her. She was sobbing so hard, that her body was shaking, and she couldn't control herself.

-xxx-

"Guys, we were harsh. We should really give her a chance. Maybe she had a good reason!!" Ashley pleaded, for like the four hundredth time.

"No. NO NO NO. She just up and left! What good reason could she POSSIBLY have?" Joe exclaimed, as the others nodded their heads.

"Whatever. I think you are all being selfish, stubborn and pigheaded, and you are letting a wonderful friendship slip through the cracks, because you are to high and mighty to let your guard down and try to see things from her point of view. Get off your high horse, and help the girl. She's obviously broken. Something has torn her up; we should be there for her. YOU KNOW its true. You all should be there for her. But whatever, don't worry. Because while you guys remain prideful, I'm going to forgive her. I'm going to comfort her and I AM going to be a true friend." Ashley spat, tugging her hand away from Kevin's grasp and speeding away from the group.

"You guys…maybe…maybe she's right." Nick said, looking down.

"WHAT?" Emily shrieked, hitting Nick on the back of the head.

"YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!" Joe chimed in.

"Guys, think about it. Everything was going well for Miles here. Maybe something happened, something we don't know about, something we cant know about. Maybe we should just, I don't now, at least try to be a little more understanding…I'm not saying forgive her or anything, but…" Nick spoke, playing with the purity ring adorning his finger.

"I mean, I guess…" Emily spoke, softly.

"Yeah, what Ash said was true. And, whats the harm in asking her to dinner? We don't have to jump back into a friendship, but maybe we could just…I don't know…offer a peace treaty?" Kevin said.

"OK, lets do it." Joe spoke, softly, as Nick pulled out his phone and dialed Miley's number.

-xxx-

**a/n: soooo how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I felt really bad about making you guys wait so long, so I combined chapters 5 and 6 into a mega chapter-6781 words baby

**A/N: I felt really bad about making you guys wait so long, so I combined chapters 5 and 6 into a mega chapter-6781 words baby! Haha so yeah, this story is nearing its end, there's like one, maybe two, chapters left! I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**So without furter adieu…**

**Chapter 5**

Hearing her phone ring, Miley lifted her head from her now-soaked knees, and rummaged through her bag, pulling out her phone. Her eyes widened, as her jaw dropped, as soon as she saw who was calling.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Miley." Nick spoke, softly.

"Yeah…call to yell at me more?" she sobbed.

"No. It's not like that. We're really sorry, and we wanted to know if you would go to dinner with us sometime next week?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"Great, um…how about Sunset Boulevard Café, 6 pm, on next Saturday?"

"That's 5 days from now, right?"

"yeah."

"Ok that'll work. I'll see you then." Miley spoke, shock evident in her voice.

"Bye Miley." Nick spoke, rolling his eyes as he hung up the phone. Sure he was nice to her on the phone, but he would not forgive her just like that.

"Bye Nick."

Shoving her phone back into her bag, she walked back to her hotel room, tears still slowly creeping down her face. She was so confused, so lost, so lonely, so hurt.

-xxx-

The Saturday of the planned dinner, Miley finally emerged from her hotel room, making a brief trip to the local Starbucks. Entering the tiny coffee shop, she immediately wished she hadn't. Glancing to her left, her eyes landed on the latest tabloid, her picture plastered on the cover.

"Miss Miley Ray…No longer our Ray of Sunshine?" it read, as it showed a picture of Miley crying on the dock. Ripping the magazine from the stands, she flipped through the pages, before her eyes rested on the article-all about her.

"What's wrong with Miley? Sources say her recent split with Nick Jonas has got her suicidal. But that's not what we hear. We've heard that the celeb was rejected for many major roles, for her lack of artistic talent. Perhaps the showbiz world is a little to critical for our Smiley Miley? Hang in there Miles, some of us still love you!"

Throwing the magazine across the room, she stormed out of the café and back to her hotel. How could people even think that about her?

Glancing at the alarm clock residing on her nightstand, she ran to her bathroom and began getting ready for dinner. She had to be at the café in 40 minutes, and had at least a 20 minute walk ahead of her. Applying a light coat of makeup, and tugging her curls so they lay in waves, she bounced out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Pulling back the door, she rummaged through her clothing, before deciding on a casual, flowy, blue dress and black flipflops. Peeling off her clothing and replacing it with the dress, she pulled an off-white cardigan out of her closet and wrapped it around her petite frame. Grabbing her Marc Jacobs bag, and her phone, she hurried out of the hotel building and onto the street.

Scurrying down the sidewalk, she finally reached the café, pulling the door open and striding into the restaurant.

"OVER HERE." She heard a voice call, her head snapping in the direction the noise came from. There was Joe, waving his hand in the air, the others looking sort of grim. Ashley was the only one wearing a genuine smile, which cheered Miley up a bit, but no where near enough.

Gliding over to the table, Miley rested her hand on the backing of the wooden chair, and tugged on it so that it slid backwards. Slowly sitting down, she scooted the chair a little closer to the table, before sliding her napkin on to her lap and looking up.

"Hello." She squeaked out, her voice barely audible.

"Hi." The others replied, with little enthusiasm.

"Hey Miles. How've you been?" Ashley asked, trying to start friendly conversation.

"yeah, how've you been these past, oh, what was it? SIX MONTHS?" Emily said, harshly, the others nodding their heads fiercely.

"I deserved that." Miley stated, looking down.

"No, you didn't. You don't deserve any of this, Miles." Ashley said, resting her hand on Miley's arm, and glaring at the others.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back…" Miley spoke, sliding back her chair and shakily standing up.

"As in a few minutes? Or a few months?" Joe spat, glaring, as her tiny figure spun around and began to shakily walk towards the bathroom.

As her figure retreated, getting smaller and smaller, Ashley turned to the others and slapped Joe on the back of the head.

"OUCH. KEV! CONTROL YOUR WOMAN!" He exclaimed, clutching the back of his head, as everyone but Ashley started laughing. She, however, looked pissed.

"Shut up." She hissed, in a venomous voice, attracting the attention of everyone at the table. They had never seen this much anger in her.

"I cannot believe you. You guys are absolutely horrible. Do you hear me? Do you even know how you're acting right now? Look at yourselves. You are being horrible people. HORRIBLE. How can you live with yourself? I can barely sit with you. In fact, I cant. Miley and I are going to get our own table." She growled, standing up and starting to walk off. Before she got far, Kevin wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her back, and mumbling an apology.

"We're sorry Ash. Its just hard to forgive her. She really hurt us." Nick said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I get that, and im sensitive to that. But honestly guys. Look at Miley. Look how shaky she is. Look how pale she is. Does she look healthy and happy to you? Something happened to her that made her leave, or at least while she was gone. She may have hurt us, but she's clearly hurting now, and we're only making it worse." She spoke, tears falling from her eyes.

"You're right. We'll be better, we promise. We have been rather harsh…" Joe said, lacing his hand with Emily's, the others nodding in agreement.

Moments later, Miley walked back to the table, nearly falling over in the process. Her legs were weak, and wobbling beneath her, as her knees shook, and the color completely drained from her face.

Sitting herself back into the chair, the others stared at her, finally taking note of how miserable and sickly she looked.

Before she could open her mouth, Miley's phone started ringing. Shooting them an apologetic look, she slid the phone out of her bag and pressed it to her ear.

"hello?" she spoke, softly.

"Miss Cyrus?" a very familiar man's voice spoke.

"Speaking"

"I'm afraid something has happened with your mom, again."

"Oh my god. What this time?" Miley spoke, unable to keep the fear out of her voice, and the tears from falling. The others stared on in complete confusion, as tears poured down her pale face.

"She has, yet again, tried to kill herself. Rehab didn't work and she threatened to sue if they didn't let her out. They released her months early, and she returned to her home, and we're assuming she resumed her drinking. All we know is she is needing someone to come back here, and talk her into rehab. She's dangerous to the public, and all that can help her is rehab."

"And you need me to come back, yet again, and fix this fucking mess she has made? To fix it when she doesn't even appreciate me? To stop my fucking life, to fix hers? I already did that once, and I lost everything, and gained not even a thank you. So tell me, why would I want to do that?" Miley hissed, as salty droplets drenched her cheeks. The others stared at her completely confused, and worried.

"You're the only one…"

"That line is so overplayed." She hissed, tears dripping from her eyes, as Nick stared at her, his heart breaking.

"Please, Miss Cyrus, come back just for a few days. That's it, I swear. You're mom needs you. She's-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Miley heard her mom screech, followed by a loud bang and muffled shouting, from the other end of the line.

"Oh my god is she hurt?" she asked, concern overriding her anger.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I have to go, but please, come."

"When do you want me there."

"Tomorrow. Tonight if possible. She's not doing well at all, and really needs to go to rehab. She is going to drink herself to her death…"

"Oh Gosh. Okay, I'm on my way now!" she exclaimed, tears falling onto the table as she hung up her phone and slid it back into her purse.

"what's wrong, Miles?!" Joe asked, concern evident on his face.

"Don't worry about it." She sobbed, standing up.

Nick stood up, wrapping his arms around her shaking body, pulling her into a hug, before whispering into her ear, "We are worrying about it. We're worrying about you."

This only made Miley cry harder. Her mom was self-destructing, and her life was falling apart, but her friends were finally coming around. This made her not only confused, but overwhelmed.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go." She exclaimed, pulling away, running away towards the door.

"MILEY!" Emily shouted, as Miley whipped around.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"Tennessee." She spoke, turning back around and running out the door. Moments later, the others sped out of the café, running behind Miley.

As they discreetly followed her, they quickly came up to the airport. Waiting until she was done buying her plane ticket, the others rushed up, waiting for the lady to turn around.

"How can I help you?" she grunted, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"We need 5 tickets, going wherever that last girl was headed." Nick spoke, waiting as the lady typed things on her keyboard.

Moments later, she handed them 5 plane tickets and boarding passes, and gave Joe back his credit card. Running to the boarding gate, they barely made it before the plane got ready to take off.

Settling into their seats, they started to get nervous as they realized they were about to find out just why Miley had left all those months ago.

TENNESSEE 9:05 PM

As the plane landed, the others waited until Miley was off the plane, to stand up and head for the lobby. Tracking her every move, they weaved in and out of the dozens of bodies crowding the airport, until finally appearing before the entrance. Following Miley, discreetly, out the door, they trailed behind her as she got in a cab, getting in their own cab, and instructing the driver to follow Miley's car.

Slamming her door shut, Miley sunk into the seat and told the driver her address. Tears seeped from her eyes, blurring her vision, as her face turned red from anger and fear. Tugging her sweater tighter around her body, she wrapped her tiny hand around her bag and pulled it onto her lap. Shuffling through the contents, she came across her wallet, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill, as the car came to a halt. Extending the money to the driver, she slipped out of the car, and kicked the door shut, failing to take notice of the five faces getting out of a cab right behind her.

Striding up to the door, she banged her fist on it, letting out a sigh as she did so.

Nick's heart broke as he saw how upset Miley looked, as did all the others'. Standing up near the side of the house, they watched as Miley knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. Moments later, the door swung open, and a police officer stepped forward, shaking Miley's hand.

"Well, I'm here." Miley mumbled, a frown adorning her face.

"Thank you so much, Miss Cyrus. I swear, this will be the last time I ask you do this…" the police officer spoke.

"Do you guys know whats going on?" Ashley asked, as the others shook their heads no. They were all beyond confused.

"Yeah you better hope so. I'm not coming back. I'm done. I'm through with her. Do you know what happened to me? Everything was WONDERFUL in my life, beyond wonderful, even. And I get your stupid fucking phone call, and I come down here to deal with this fucking mess she has created, and I go back to find that everyone fucking hates me. My own father wont even fucking look at me. My friends are only just now talking to me. And what was the trade off? The last thing she said to me was that she hated me. Do you fucking know what that's like? Not only my friends hate me, but my family too. Fan-fucking-tastic." Miley spat, her voice sarcastic, as the police officer's eyes widened.

Joe and Kevin chuckled quietly, hearing Miley talk to him like that.

"Guys, im so confused." Nick said, scratching his head.

"Me too, lets get closer, maybe we can hear better…" Ashley said, as they watched Miley move into the house. Climbing the steps to the front porch, they watched as the police officer climbed into his car and sped off. Pushing the door open slightly, they watched as Miley helped a blonde woman, obviously drunk, off of the ground.

"Oh look. Its YOU." The blonde haired woman, spoke.

"Don't even start with me." Miley spat, sitting her on the sofa.

"Don't start with you? DON'T START WITH ME. YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WHORE. I HATE YOU. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT. YOU ARE A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING LITTLE BITCH. I SHOULD'VE LET THAT MAN RAPE YOU. I SHOULD'VE STOPPED YOU FROM PUSHING HIM OFF OF YOU. THEN YOU'D KNOW WHAT REAL PAIN FEELS LIKE." Tish screeched, as the others' eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Nick spoke, angrily.

"YOU CHOOSE TO DRINK! YOU CHOOSE TO DO THE DRUGS! YOU CHOOSE TO SLEEP WITH RANDOM GUYS. DON'T PUSH THIS OFF ON ME! I TRIED TO SAVE YOU, AND IN THE PROCESS, I RUINED MY LIFE. I GAVE UP EVERYTHING I HAD, FOR YOU. I MOVED BACK HERE, TO SAVE YOU FROM YOURSELF, AND YOU CANT STAY SOBER FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES. YOU TELL ME YOU HATE ME, AND I STILL COME BACK." Miley screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"I DON'T NEED YOU. I NEVER DID!! YOU ARE WORTHLESS TO ME. DO YOU HEAR ME? WORTHLESS!" Tish screamed again, as Miley sobbed.

"FINE MOM. I'M DONE. I'M DONE WITH YOU." Miley shouted, as the others just about fell over.

"her…her…her mother?" Nick said, shocked, as Joe, Kevin, Emily and Ashley's jaws dropped.

"Didn't see that one coming…" Joe spoke softly.

"FOR YEARS I'VE HAD TO TELL PEOPLE THAT MY MOTHER WAS DEAD, BECAUSE I AM ASHAMED OF YOU. DO YOU HEAR ME? ASHAMED. LOOK AT YOURSELF, MOM. YOU ARE DRINKING YOURSELF TO DEATH. EVERY NIGHT IT'S THE SAME ROUTINE-"

"NO ITS NOT." Tish cut in.

"OH DON'T EVEN. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE KIDDING, MOM? IT IS THE SAME FUCKING ROUTINE EVERY NIGHT. I WOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE, I SPENT THE PAST 6 MONTHS OF MY LIFE TAKING CARE OF YOU. EVERY NIGHT I WOULD SCRAPE YOU UP OFF THE STREET AND TAKE YOU HOME, WATCH AS YOU THREW UP EVERYTHING IN YOUR STOMACH, PUT YOU TO BED AND SCRUB YOUR BATHROOM. EVERY MORNING I WOULD BRING YOU WATER, AND ADVIL, AND MAKE YOU BREAKFAST. AND EVERY EVENING YOU WOULD, ONCE MORE, LEAVE. YOU WOULD GO OUT AND GET DRUNK. SOME NIGHTS, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN COME HOME. AND I DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WAS BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF, OR IF YOU WENT HOME WITH SOME RANDOM GUY. YOU ALMOST LET A GUY RAPE ME. YOU ARE HORRIBLE! GROW UP!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. I'M YOUR MOTHER, SHOW ME RESPECT!"

"WHAT IS THERE TO RESPECT? YOU'RE A DRUNK, YOU'RE A DRUGGIE, YOU'RE A WHORE. YOU ARE AN ALCOHOLIC. THERE IS NOT ONE THING I RESPECT ABOUT YOU. NOT A SINGLE DAMNED THING. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF." Miley spat, as Tish stood up and stumbled over to Miley. Walking right up to her, she began hitting and kicking Miley, with every bit of force she had in her. Sadly, Miley didn't have the energy, nor the will, to fight back. She stood there, as Tish punched her and kicked her and covered her body in more bruises.

"Yeah, and you do this too. You physically and emotionally abuse the one person who is trying to save you." Miley sobbed, sadly, as she fell to the ground in pain. Turning on her heel, Tish trotted out of the room and up the stairs, only turning around to briefly shout, "I HATE YOU. YOU LITTLE BRAT!" before running to her room.

Curling up in a ball on the floor, Miley held onto her bruised legs, as blood seeped from the gashes on her arms. Clenching her eyes shut, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body and sweep her off the ground, as she winced and cried out in pain and in fear.

"Shhh. Miley, I'm not going to hurt you. We are here to help you." A voice spoke, as she opened one eye. Her gaze rested on Nick's concerned face, staring back at her, as she broke out into a fit of sobs. Her entire body shook, as Joe, Kevin, Emily and Ashley sat around them, each wearing a shocked expression.

After a few hours, the swelling had gone down (after Joe had given her ice for the bruises), and her crying was beginning to subside. Currently, Miley was sitting on Nick's lap on the sofa, occasionally sniffling, as the others sat staring at her.

"So. This is where I was for 6 months." Miley spoke softly, after hours of silence.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nick asked, placing a hand on her arm.

"I couldn't. I couldn't drag you into this. You guys were better off thinking her dead. I didn't want you guys to worry…it wouldn't be fair."

"What? Miley! We would've wanted to have been there for you, don't you know that?" Emily exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.

"I do, but you don't understand. You guys thought I had the perfect life, the perfect family, but clearly, I don't. I didn't want you guys to think badly of me. I didn't want y'all to worry, I didn't want y'all to see this. This is something no one should have to see, much less deal with. I was trying to protect you guys…" she sobbed, as Nick hugged her closer to him.

"Hey, I agree. No one should have to see this, or deal with it. But more importantly, no one should have to deal with it alone. I'm sorry we weren't here for you." Nick said, kissing her forehead.

"Miley, can I ask you a question?" Joe spoke, his eyes glazing over with tears, as Miley nodded her head yes.

"Well, you mentioned something about a guy…and…well…r-rape." Joe said softly, tears falling from his eyes, as everyones gaze shifted to Miley, who had tears of her own streaming down her face.

"It was horrible. He wouldn't get off of me, he wouldn't leave me alone." Miley cried, as she began to shake, causing Nick to grip onto her tighter.

Spending the next half hour telling of the grim night, tears crept down Miley's cheeks, as the others cried silently.

"Oh my god." Emily wept, clinging onto Miley's arm, as Miley finished telling of the night.

"I cant believe this…" Kevin said, anger and sadness clouding his eyes.

"I'm going to KILL him. Oh God, Miles. I'm so sorry!" Nick said, hugging her closer to him, and kissing the top of her head.

"Miley. Oh Miley. I..i cant believe this. I'm so sorry. We shouldve been there for you. We shouldve been better friends." Joe cried, holding her hand.

"Mil, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I cannot believe someone as special and fragile as you, had to endure this. I hope you know we are all here for you, and we all care about you." Ashley said, draping a hand softly, on Miley's shoulder.

"Th-thanks. How did you gu-guys know I was he-re?"

"Oh. Funny story. We were worried about you, so we kinda…heh…followed you." Joe said, quickly, looking from side to side.

"haha. Well, thanks for being here, and thanks for caring. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys…I'm sorry I put you through hell. But as you can see, I was living in quite the equivalent to hell….anywho…I'm tired. I think I'm going to take a nap. Um, there are guest rooms spread around the house, feel free to use any of them." Miley said solemnly, trying to stand up, only to find that her legs were weak from the abrasive physical contact.

"whoa, I got you." Nick said, standing up and sweeping her into his arms.

"Where to, m'lady?" he joked, smiling down at her.

"haha. Up the stairs, to the left…it's the second door on the right." Miley spoke, as Nick carried her up to the room.

Softly kicking the door open, he padded over to the bed, and lightly placed her on the bed. Helping her under the covers, he turned leaned down and dropped a kiss on her forehead, and started to walk towards the door.

"No. Nick. Please stay. I don't…I don't want…I cant be alone." Miley sobbed, as Nick whipped around and practically ran back to the bed.

"Hey, Mile, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." He said, as he knelt by the bed. However, Miley scooted over on the bed, and patted the spot next to her, as Nick stood up and sat beside her. Draping his arm over her shoulder, she leaned her head on his chest, and he whispered soothing things to her.

"Miley, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you." He spoke softly, running his hands through her soft hair.

"You didn't know. It's not your fault." She replied, a tear falling from her eye.

"I know, I'm just, I'm sorry."

Flicking away her tear, Miley got up the nerve to ask a question that had been eating at her.

"So, Ni-ick. Are you…are you seeing anybody new?"

Nick was a little taken back by this question. How could she ever think he would replace her? Sure, he had been mad at her, and sure, she basically ended things with him in that letter, but he could never fill the void in his heart. That place was reserved solely for her.

"Couldn't if I wanted to." He spoke, dropping a kiss on her forehead, as he heard her release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why?" she asked, her big blue eyes looking shy and quizzically into his.

"Because there's no point in searching for something, when you've already had the best you could ever have." He stated, matter-of-factly, as an adorable smile spread across Miley's face.

"Really?" she asked, hopeful and happy.

"Really. There's no one else for me, but you."

Tears fell from her eyes, as she stared up at him, repeating her question once more.

"R-r-eally?"

Nodding his head, Nick raised his hand and rested it behind Miley's head, as he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, as he remained still, his breath lacing over her lips, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body.

"Good. Because there's no one else for me, either." Miley said, leaning her head up a little, their lips almost touching, when they heard the door fly open. Miley pulled away quickly, as Nick removed his hand, placing it on the back of his neck.

"WHOA. Did I walk in on something?" Joe exclaimed, staring at the two red-faced people lying on the bed.

Nick, his face covered in a soft red tinge, nodded his head ever-so-lightly, as Joe's eyes widened.

"PLEASE tell me you two are getting back together. I mean, I cant handle this guy, being all depressive non-stop. I mean, come on man. I know she's your life, but really? Moping around? Dude, I love ya, you know this, but really?" Joe whined, using his hands for emphasis, as Nick turned even redder, and Miley giggled softly.

"Right, well, I'm out. Peace, Love, and JONAS." Joe shouted, hitting his fist to his chest twice and flashing a peace sign. Nick and Miley rolled their eyes, as they watched him walk out of the room, before Nick returned his attention to the beauty in his arms.

"Is what Joe said true?" she asked, her eyes scanning his face.

"Uh, I guess…yeah, it is. No, you know what? Its completely true. And I could sit here and deny it, and try to act all macho, whatever that means, but I'd only be lying. I'd be lying to you, to myself, to my heart, to everything that matters. Joe is one hundred percent correct, when he tells you that I'm a wreck without you." Nick spoke, gently placing his hand atop her arm, rubbing them softly.

Miley smiled, tears dropping from her cerulean eyes, as she stared at him. Leaning her head closer to his, she paused, her mouth lingering near his, her eyes still gazing into his, as she let out three, very true, very meaningful words, "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick breathed out, pausing before moving a little bit closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand rubbing up and down her back, as he brought his mouth ridiculously close to hers.

"MILEY. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" the petite girl heard someone screech. Instantly knowing who it was, Miley pulled away from Nick and jumped out of the bed, stumbling from all her bruises. Nick bounced out of the bed, hurrying over to her, and wrapping his arms around her, trying to steady Miley.

"Thanks." She mumbled, walking down the hallway slowly. She walked past Joe, Kevin and Emily, whom Nick joined, and she padded up to a closed door.

Taking a deep breath, she slid her hand over the steel doorknob, wincing from the cool contact on her bruised hand, as the others crept up behind her. Twisting the knob, and lightly pushing open the door, she entered the bedroom, her mom glaring at her, as the others discreetly stepped into the room.

"Took you long enough" Tish spat.

"Sorry." Miley mumbled, glancing at all the empty alcohol bottles around the room.

"Well, since you know the _routine_, why don't you get off your ass and help me?" Tish hissed, sarcasm dripping her voice, as Miley hobbled over to the bed and helped her mom out and over towards the bathroom. She helped her mom sink to the floor, before gathering her hair behind her head, as her mom threw up continuously. The others watched, in horror, from the door, as this poor, broken girl took care of her mother, like she had been doing.

Once Tish was done, Miley helped her back to the bed, before bringing her medicine, and closing the blinds. As her mom rolled over and went back to sleep, Miley headed to the bathroom to clean up. The others watched in shock, at how routine this had become for Miley. She seemed like a robot, not even thinking about what she was doing. She just simply made each movement swift and careful, but quick, as though she had been doing it forever.

Before Miley could reach the bathroom, Nick wrapped his hand around her forearm lightly, pulling her back towards him.

"Don't do that. She created the mess, let her clean it." He said to her, kissing the top of her head.

"She wont. And someone's gotta do it…" She replied, trying to get free from Nick's grasp.

"I'll do it. You two go….well….i don't want to know." Joe said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand, before dashing off into the bathroom.

"Joe you really don't have to-" Miley shouted after him.

"-don't even finish that sentence. I'm doing it. Go spend time with yo man, woman!" he shouted back, as Nick picked up Miley in one swift motion, and carried her back to her room.

Setting her down on the bed, he climbed next to her, his hand caressing the side of her face, as the other ran through her hair. Miley looked lovingly into his eyes, as her hands fingered the hem of his shirt, before one moved to the back of his neck, lightly flicking the baby hairs.

"How could I have ever been mad at you?" Nick wondered aloud, his eyes searching her entire face, love evident in those brown pools.

"How could I have ever hurt you like I did?" Miley spoke softly, a blush lacing her sun-kissed skin, as she averted her gaze down.

"I'm not going to lie. You hurt me. But, right now, you're fixing me. You're making me whole again, and that's all I could ask for." Nick said softly, sliding a finger under her chin and lifting her head.

"Why are you so forgiving? You have every reason to hate me!" Miley exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes. It broke Nick's heart to see this once secure girl, falling apart before his eyes.

"Miley, don't you see? Don't you get it? I _love_ you. Okay? I LOVE you. That's reason enough to forgive you. By not forgiving you, I'd only be hurting you, and myself. Because a life without you, is no life at all. And if I don't have you, then I have nothing. You are the air I breathe, the thoughts I think, the sights I see. You are everything enjoyable in this life, and then some. Life without you, would merely be nothing. I _need_ you." He said, staring into her eyes.

"But why me? There are so many girls out there, Nick. Girls who are secure. Who don't have all this emotional baggage. Who don't have this crappy family history. Girls who are beautiful, and handle themselves well. Why not one of them, Nick? I'm not good enough, I'm…I'm just not." She cried, averting her gaze once more.

Tears fell from Nick's eyes as well, this time, as he struggled for the right words. He had to convince this gorgeous creature lying in his arms, that she was the only thing that could and would keep him going. Taking a deep breath, he stared into her eyes deeply and intensely, before continuing on.

"Miley. There are millions of girls out there, but you are the only one I see. I don't care if you are secure, I don't care if you have emotional baggage. I don't care what happened in your past, your present or your future. All I care is that you are safe and happy, that you are healthy, and that you are with me. And Miley, there is no girl on this planet who is more beautiful than you. You are stunning. The way your hair curls, and falls down your back, framing your face in the front, and the way it touches me when you move your head, makes my skin tingle. Your amazing cobalt eyes make me weak at the knees every time I look into them, and I lose all control. Your smile makes me melt. Every time I see it, I'm reminded of why it is that I love you. It's not just a pretty smile. It's a gorgeous smile. And in that smile, lies your whole personality. It shows that you are a happy person, because its not forced. You are genuine and true, a good friend, and a positive attitude. The way your eyes light up when you smile, shows your honest love for life. You have the most beautiful soul of anyone I've ever met, and you are so incredibly nice and giving. Your personality is so bubbly and full of life, and God, its so, its wonderful. I cant even describe how phenomenal you are, and how you have the most amazing personality of anyone, ever. You have the most sexy body, curves in all the right places…" he spoke, winking, as he ran his hands up and down her sides, one resting on her thigh.

"But Miley, of every reason I could list, the only one that matters is this. I love you. I love you for who you are. I love you for how you act. I love you for what you do. I don't care if you do the most repulsing thing in the world, I would still love you, because I cannot be without you. I would die for you. I would cry for you. In fact, I have. And I'd do it again. Hell, I'm doing it now." He continued, tears seeping from his eyes, as Miley had tears pouring down her face.

"Nicky, i…that was so sweet." She cried, clinging to his chest, as she wept.

"I'm a wreck without you Miles. Every moment I'm without you, I fall apart. I'm a mess without you, cant you see? You aren't just my everything. You are my ONLY thing. You're the only thing I could ever need or want. As long as I've got you, I'm good. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE MILEY RAY CYRUS." he exclaimed, leaning his head closer to hers.

"I never, ever imagined you would say this to me, much less talk to me. Its all to surreal. I cant believe this…" Miley spoke.

"Well, let me help you believe it." He said, leaning fully into her, pressing his lips to hers, as they kissed passionately, lovingly, hungrily. Her arms snaked around his neck, running through his curly hair, as her legs intertwined with his. His hands slid beneath her shirt, stroking her back softly, pulling her closer to him, as their tongues danced in a rhythmic pattern. Their legs were all mixed together, wound around one another, her foot softly caressing his shin, as they kissed.

When the intake of oxygen became a necessity, they reluctantly pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other, staring into each others eyes, as their chests heaved with each deep breath they took.

"Clear-ly I lo-ve yo-u to-oo." Miley panted.

"Go-od. Be-ca-use the-n I'd fe-el we-ird ask-king you to-be my girl-friend…a-gain." He panted, smirking at her, as a smile played across her angelic face.

"So, how about it?" he asked, slightly raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Absolutely." She responded, pressing her lips to his, once more.

-xox-

Padding across the soft carpeting of the hall, Miley glanced outside, noting it was still dark outside. As she tiptoed down the hall, she slid her head into each room, checking on all the sleeping bodies, until she got to the end of the hall. Gripping the doorknob in her hand, she gave it a quick twist and silently pushed it open, stepping inside.

Her mom was lying on her bed, blonde hair fanned out, eyes looking lifeless. Fear washed over Miley, as she rushed to her mom's side, grasping her hand.

"Mom, are you okay? Talk to me, what's wrong?" Miley pleaded, as she watched a tear roll down Tish's cheek.

"I'm horrible. How could I do what I've done to you? I let alcohol take over my life. I was just so miserable, and I blamed you, and I took it out on you. I hurt you physically and emotionally. I hurt myself! I almost let you get raped! I'm awful! And after all I did, you still help me, and I still am ungrateful. I tell you I hate you, bring you to tears, yet you still come back. I caused this!" she cried, reaching up her hand and lightly stroking Miley's bruised arm.

Tears fell from Miley's eyes, clinging to her soft skin, as she stared into her moms eyes, which looked sober for once.

"H-how can I f-fix this?" Tish sobbed, as tears rushed faster from her eyes.

"Mom, I know its not what you want to here, but I really think you should consider rehab. I know it's hard, I know it sounds scary. But, I'll be there for you, I swear. Just…just think about it, okay? You're hurting everyone around you, sometimes even yourself. And I don't want to see that happen." Miley spoke softly, wiping the tears from her mothers eyes, before wrapping her arms around her mom's body. Tish returned the hug, and they sat in the comforting embrace, grateful for this revelation in their relationship.

"I'll do it." Tish spoke up, after what seemed like hours.

"Rehab? Really?" Miley asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll do it for you, baby girl. But I'll need your help, I'm not strong enough to do this on my own…" Tish said, as sadness crept back into her eyes.

"I'm going to be there for you. What if you went to one in California? You would be close to me then, and I could visit you all the time!"

"I'd love that. How about we all fly home tomorrow, and we can check me into one?"

"Absolutely. Now, get some rest, I'm going to make breakfast, then I'll help you pack." Miley said, pulling the blankets back over her mom's body, and slipped out of the room.

As she extracted ingredients from the refrigerator, Miley felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and pull her back. Turning her head slightly, her blue eyes met the brown ones she was in love with. Spinning her around, Nick pressed his lips to hers, his hands gripping her arms like he never wanted to let go.

As their lips parted, Nick stared into her eyes, drinking in her appearance, as a shy smile spread across her face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, bringing a hand up to her cheek. Nick reached out and grasped her tiny hand in his, lacing their fingers together, and pulling it back down by her side.

"Sorry, I just, I got so enchanted by you. By your beauty. You're stunning." He said, his loving eyes expressing how he felt.

"You're too much! I love you, I really do." She replied, her cheeks donning a bright pink, as he smiled down at her.

"I love you too, Miley Ray." He spoke, as he swept down and captured her in a breathtaking kiss.

"So, guess what!" Miley exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as a bright smile played across her velvety lips.

"What, baby?" Nick asked, closing his eyes and leaning into her, his lips hovering near hers.

"Mom agreed to go to rehab!"

"Miley! That's wonderful! Oh I'm so happy!" Nick exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around Miley's waist and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Put me down Nicky!" she squealed, as she giggled uncontrollably, and Nick set her back on her feet, kissing her nose.

"God I missed being able to hold you…" Nick stated, letting out a sigh.

"I missed being able to tell you that I love you." Miley retorted, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I missed everything about you." Nick replied, as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I missed everything about you too, Nicky." She said, as she closed her eyes, drinking in the feeling of him nestled into her neck like that.

"Get dressed up-tonight we're going out." Nick said, abruptly pulling away, and dashing up the stairs. Wearing a confused expression, Miley paced up the stairs before walking into her bathroom and turning on the shower.

Making sure that Miley was in the shower, Nick tiptoed into Tish's room, softly knocking on the door as he heard a mumbled 'come in'. Pushing open the door, he shuffled into the room, closing the door, and walking to the bed.

"Nick? How can I help you?" Tish asked, as he started to play with his hands.

"Well, Ms. Cyrus, I actually wanted to ask your permission on something…."

-xox-

Stepping into the white porcelain bathtub, warm water rushed down her body, as she relaxed into the feeling. Gathering her hair in her hands, she rinsed it out before shampooing and conditioning it. Once she had finished with her shower, Miley shut off the water, wrapped a towel around her petite frame, and stepped out of the shower, and began blowdrying her hair.

-xox-

"One down, one to go" Nick mumbled to himself, as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi Mr. Cyrus, its Nick…listen, I have a question for you…"

-xox-

**A/N: soooooo how was it?! Did you like it? Did it live up to your expectations? REVIEWS PLEASE**


	7. IMPORTANT

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm really sorry, but I need you all to know that all these stories are going on a permanent hiatus. I just, honestly, lost all faith and respect in Miley and have no will to write about her. I used to be a huge fan of her, but I guess I just kinda moved on…I don't know, I just have no spark or inspiration to write, which isn't fair to you guys. That would mean my chapters wouldn't be that great, because honestly I just don't have the love for her, or Niley that I used to (I still love Nick though!!)

But yeah, please don't hate me.

Not only all that, but I also am writing a new story for Veronica and Logan (Veronica Mars, any takers?) So, if You're into that, please read it. Or even if you aren't, check it out. It's going to, hopefully, be great :)

Not only all of the aforementioned setbacks, but I am also doing the IB program at my school. Some of you may know what that is, and others wont. In short terms-it's a really really hard program for high school students-the most rigorous in the world. Its hard, but worth it!

So. If you have any questions or complaints or sorrowful words, just leave a comment. I promise I'll try and respond!

Again, I'm so sorry.

And if any of you would like a preview of my LoVe story, message me!

Thanks for the great words you've left me that have always encouraged me. Its definitely not you guys, or a lack of feedback or anything like that. I just am no longer inspired by Miley.

I'm really sorry.


End file.
